


VNP

by yewteq (tewyek)



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hope, Other, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tewyek/pseuds/yewteq
Summary: VNP- a new-batcher Vehicon- is suffering. Their squad hates them; the leader is inept; and the entire base is lazy and unmotivated. When the legendary warship 'Grand Designs' docks, VNP jumps at the chance to get another shot at a happier life. Little do they know though, that they are in for intrigue well beyond their comprehension.





	1. Terms of Service

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-write of a fic I started beforehand, but was unsatisfied with. Hopefully you will all enjoy me actually attempting to think through what is going to happen to the characters, instead of winging it.

## Part One - Arrival

* * *

 

_This is my last report before I tender my transfer._

_Even though the timeline says that the experiment is only 60% complete, I have frequently voiced my concerns over the methodology practiced in this round of experimentation. I have predicted (see table A) that catastrophic failure will occur within 5-10 years, sooner if certain variables are met (see table B)._

_Blame no one but yourself when the axe comes for your head._

* * *

Mud-drenched and tailed by his 11 fellow squad members in a diamond formation, a Vehicon designated as VNP plowed through the explosion-scarred mud. Their wheels kicked up crud for each skid and weave past craters filled with bodies, unflinching and confident the way only a new-build could be. It helped that they knew this to be a training exercise- the bodies and mud made real through holomatter and light simulations.

This exercise had them clearing out the remnants of an Autobot battalion, but without the electronics superiority. Meaning: no maps; no scanners; no long-com radios. Only what the creators gave you, and the arm cannon you screwed on.

‘Wow, this Target is _unnaturally_ fast. Do you think She’s getting bored?’ Be remarked dryly over shortwave as their prey- a bright blue and yellow Autobot- clambered up the hill in front of them rather too quickly. ‘She’ referred to the training program, who everyone- including VNP- assumed sentient, but didn’t have a name for.

‘Perhaps it’s because VNP shot those three targets a little _too_ well,’ Ped said pedantically. While VNP was on record for being the _slowest_ shooter, they had the squad record of having the highest ratio: 83%, to the next highest in the squad of 64.

It was no secret that during the Reviews, high hit-ratios would get considered for frame-reassignment and a possible promotion. And when they’d learned that fact, VNP’s scores had improved remarkably. VNP wanted out of this lazy, apathetic squad of Veterans, which spent far more time complaining than doing what Vehicons were meant to do- train, and become the best weapon they could be. The only way to do that was to outgun his comrades.

‘If you spent the same amount of time aiming as you do complaining you might one day be able to hit something smaller than the broad side of a ship,’ VNP said testily. Ever since they’d been assigned to this squad it had been non-stop poking at their build-date, at their ability, at their naivety, at something, anything, everything. Their patience ran incredibly thin, and the Veterans knew it, and poked at it whenever possible.

‘Ohh, very clever. Did you spend your recharge thinking of that one?’ Yuio said, speeding up and bumping their aft. VNP compensated and managed to steer straight again.

‘Shut it, all of you. I needn’t remind you that we’re _on mission._ You all keep this up and She’ll make you regret it,’ Leader said, putting a stop to the chatter almost immediately, and leaving VNP to simmer.

‘Why is this happening to me?’ VNP’s spark pulsed with frustration. It was a question they knew the answer to, but refused to acknowledge. One of the members of this pathetic squad had self-terminated, and they were his replacement. Oh, it had all started nicely for the first few months. They were all pleasantries and kindness. It was the best few months of their short life, the memories of that sweet time the only personal treasure they had.

But when they hadn’t met the squad’s completely arbitrary standards their old friend met, their mood had soured, bittered, and then turned into outright hostility. The squad hated them for existing, for never being what their friend could be.

The squad hit the hill at speed, and crested it moments later. Leader called for a halt, and so they stopped and transformed. Below them, VNP saw the blue-and-yellow Autobot had managed to reach the bottom of the hill, and ran along at the same ridiculous pace.

“Yeah, I don’t want to chase that. The hill almost killed me,” Ped said, putting a servo over his visor. This got a few hums of agreement from other members of the squad, much to VNP’s chagrin.

“We ain’t getting out of here until we do,” Yuio said.

“Do something about it VNP,” Leader said, placing a firm hand on their shoulder. A demand, not a request. It was never a request.

Wordlessly, VNP shrugged the hand and took to a knee. They held their cannon-arm out steady, an iron-sight popped out from the top of their forearm. They held the cannon with their other arm, and tracked the Autobot as they charged a shot. It was far enough now that anything less than a full-charge shot from the training-cannons wouldn’t pierce it; and offlining them in the process at their current energy levels. _That_ was the point of Leader’s request.

Yuio and Ped began to jeer and taunt, encouraging the others to do so. VNP shut off their audio array and focused. Let them bully. Soon they wouldn’t have to deal with them at all. Review would be soon. Their hopes were pinned on it.

It took 30 seconds of focus before they were ready. With everything aligned, VNP mentally pulled the trigger. A thick, purple bolt of energy burst from their arm, the radiators immediately popping out and venting. VNP watched as the charge travelled through the air and moments later connected with the Autobot. Their face hit the ground, and everything went dark.


	2. Hope

_‘...and he very almost cost me a frame-promotion. And this isn’t the first time he’s meddled in mine, and others business. I believe you’ve also had some experience too. I’ve talked with the others and we’re all in agreement- he’s definitely gunning for command. We need to stop him, through whatever means. So, my question is, do you want in? There will be something in it for you, I can guarantee you that much...’_

  * __Unknown, overheard in Base Mess Halls__



* * *

When VNP regained consciousness, their internal chronometer read that just over a cycle had passed since they were ordered to take the shot. They tried to rise, but a large red icon blinked across their visor, indicating power-lock, meaning, all motor functions were disabled until the lock was removed.

 _‘I can’t believe they’ve ordered me to do it,_ again _,’_ VNP thought, angry and upset as they lay there. Leader had _intentionally_ given them the order to offline- not for the first time either- and the squad had needlessly bullied them. Yet, it was the possibility that the Reviews might be affected that VNP worried about.

VNP had long ago become resigned to the fact that this squad of Veterans were attempting to make their life a living hell, and nothing they were going to do would change that. The Reviews were the only light at the end of this tunnel. But the longer they spent in this locked-state, the more they were left alone with their thoughts about the possibilities.

‘ _Perhaps they do this because they know that after a certain amount of times, someone will start to investigate... or perhaps, someone has already noticed, and it’s gone into my permanent record… what if I’m being investigated right now? What then?’_ VNP thought. The negativity festered to become a feedback-loop of despair, then becoming an overwhelming pressure. They were trapped, with no way to escape. VNP let out a small, barely audible sob. ‘ _I can’t keep doing this… I can’t…’_

“Ah, I hear that you are online soldier,” a familiar voice said in the rigid structure of ‘ _Official_ ’ from behind them. The frustration and despair VNP felt building up ebbed, cooling off, deflating a little.

“My internal readings show that you have enough power to be Minimally Combat Viable. I’m disengaging the recharge-jack and disabling the power-lock now, solider.” VNP felt a click on the back of their neck, followed by a snap. The power-lock disappeared, and VNP felt some of their limbs drop to the floor in a clatter; apparently they’d fallen in an awkward position.  

VNP suppressed another sob- it wouldn’t do to show weakness in front of the medic. “Thanks Hope, sir” VNP replied with the faked rigidity. They rolled awkwardly onto their back and sat up. Hope knelt next to them, his thick, almost-square body striped with white to indicate _medic-type Vehicon frame_. He let loose a cable that he pinched between stubby fingers, which whirred and clicked back into a power-pack on his back.

“Do you know where you are right now, soldier?” Hope said, taking out a slate from a compartment near his shoulder and poking at it a few times, no doubt going through the motions of a quick on-the-spot medical check.

“I…” VNP looked around, seeing that they were still in the training grounds. The mud-and-soot stained battlefield had disintegrated into its actual form; a boring, though very large well-lit garage, sectioned off with high metal walls painted with the number of the area. Now that the simulation had ended, the sounds of the adjoining simulations filtered through, though somewhat muffled.

“Training grounds, section 4c, sir.”

Hope poked at the slate. “State your chronometer reading,” Hope said. VNP told him, and he nodded. “Out of sync by point-oh-four. Make sure you calibrate during your next recharge, soldier,” Hope said as he stood up, proffering a free hand to VNP. They clasped it firmly, and Hope pulled them to their feet easily. VNP wobbled a little, but quickly steadied.

“Did an accident occur, soldier?” Hope said. VNP didn’t respond immediately, thinking instead about what they should say. There were few places in the base that weren’t monitored. One needed to pay very close attention to their speech. The wrong phrase, or an inappropriate joke, would land both you and your squad in a frame-readjustment, or worse, permanent-offline.

VNP had learned from the way that Veterans spoke that a formal language developed, where the meaning of words lay in the _subtext_. As a testament to the limited capacity of Vehicon creativity, this language-in-a-language was simply called ‘ _Official’_.

Interpreting the subtext of Hope’s words, VNP came to the conclusion that what the medic actually meant was; ‘ _Did something happen VNP? Should I be worried?’_

“No sir. Just orders, sir” VNP finally said after a silence, punctuating it with a sigh. Hope sighed too, and tapped the slate a few more times before putting it back into their compartment.

The phrase had become something of a codeword between them- that something _had_ in fact happened to them, but it would be best discussed out of audio range of the sensors. It would not bring anyone any fortune discussing their problems out loud.

“Very well then. Follow along soldier. I must get you back into the armoury and disarmed before your squad’s training allotment is over,” Hope said as he began to plod away, VNP quickly following behind the medic’s large gait.

VNP had met Hope a few months ago as part of an escort training mission. The bulky medic-frames were high-value targets, hence the escort. Unfortunately, they hadn’t known that at the time, and made the mistake of voicing that particular ignorance.

Leader had almost stopped the convoy as he launched into an increasingly bitter tirade, which had only stopped when Hope had calmly intervened and reprimanded Leader. He’d had to swallow his pride and shut up, which was probably nothing for him.

But, for VNP- whose entire world _was_ the squad and their commander- it had been the first time they had ever seen Leader’s authority challenged so casually. They relished in the moment- dreamt about it- clung onto that memory as an anchor. Leader wasn’t almighty and infallible after all. Something could be done about him.

Even better though, was that Hope had become something of a frequent trespasser into their squad after that event. At first he’d only appear every month or so- joining for the infrequent convoy mission. Now, it was every week, and there were whispers amongst the squad that he was going to be attached to the squad soon.

Nothing would make VNP happier. The medic treated them with respect, and kindness. He had- even if he didn’t know it just yet- become an anchor to them. The living embodiment that good existed outside of the squad. Though he didn’t know it, pleasing Hope- showing him that they were better than the squad- had become their drive for hitting the Reviews so hard.

VNP looked towards Hope’s back as the mech turned away. _‘And he’s saving my aft again. After the reviews, I’ll tell Hope how much of a difference he has made in my life, how much he means to me, how much of a role-model he has become,’_ VNP thought as they plodded along towards the elevator at the other end of the training section, their spark pulsing in excitement.


	3. Pathway

_… He’s become a lot more reckless lately. It would be prudent to monitor his behaviour and alter the testing program accordingly._

 

  * __Unknown, overheard in Base Mess Halls__



* * *

 

Hope and VNP reached the part of the training-section’s armoury that belonged to VNP’s team in silence. Hope stepped towards the armoury door scanner and raised his helm, exposing his barcode underneath his chin. The scanner beeped a success, and the door to the armoury hissed open a moment later. Hope ambled in, VNP following in his tracks.

The squad armoury was a small, bare affair. The three walls immediately visible were the lockers- twelve evenly spaced lattice rectangles with the serial number of the Vehicon it belonged to printed on their face. They were large enough that a normal vehicon could easily step into one. Nothing was stored in the lockers- when the squad were done with the frame modification required of the training mission, they placed it back into the locker, and it would disappear, to be replaced with an entirely different one when they returned.

A large square bench had been placed in the middle of the room, and was where the squad would sit and perform the necessary modifications prior and after a training session. As Hope cleared the door and moved to sit on the bench, VNP saw that their maintenance kit- which they’d left out when training had started- was undisturbed, much to their relief. There had been a good chance that the squad- Yuio or Ped in particular- might have thrown it into the lockers.

“So, now that we’re in private, can you tell me what _really_ happened out there?” Hope asked, breaking the silence as he sat his considerable bulk down- the bench audibly protesting- and laced his stubby fingers together.

The armoury- in some strange twist of logic- was one of the few places where one could talk without being listened to. That wasn’t to say it wasn’t monitored- far from it, but it was generally understood that words were the least dangerous thing to be in possession of in this particular section.

VNP stopped in their tracks. ‘ _How am I going to answer this? I don’t_ hate _my squad; only a few members of it. If I could just find some way to… discipline them, pointing them to their errors, then everything would be much better. But If someone found out I had said something bad about the squad, I would be the one in the wrong, and nothing would get resolved. It would make things even worse for me. I’m walking a very delicate line,_ ’ VNP thought.

“I- um, well… Hope, I was given an order to um… I followed an order to uh… it’s complicated because they… um… its- its,” VNP mumbled, their spark pulsing erratically as they tried to think of something and talk at the same time. “I’m just...”

VNP almost jumped when Hope clicked his fingers in frustration, and instinctively stood to attention. “Stand down, stand down,” Hope said, resting his hands to the side. VNP barely did so, still tensed.

“Look, I can see you’re very nervous right now. I can practically _feel_ how hard your spark is pulsing from here. I’m going to guess it’s because- even though they mistreat you- you still want to protect your squad, don’t you?” Hope said.

VNP flinched, wondering if Hope had been reading their thoughts. _‘No. I must be telegraphing them so hard that they could be visible from the moons,’_ VNP thought, nodding sullenly, and slumping a little. Hope sighed, and patted a spot beside him. VNP sulked over and sat. ‘ _I’m glad he understands what my dilemma is. It would be… difficult to try and explain it._ ’

“It’s ok to want to protect your squad- it’s your duty, even. But, at the same time, if they are treating you as badly as I saw those many months ago- then they themselves are breaking squad cohesion. Put yourself into my frame for a moment. As an officer, if you saw that kind of behaviour from a squad, wouldn’t you want to try and address it?”

‘ _I would. It would be my duty to stop it, to fix the problems, and make sure that the squad is functioning as a cohesive unit, to function greater than the sum of its parts. “_ Even a small failure can affect the whole, _”’_ VNP thought, nodding sagely as they recalled the oft recited quote from their studies.

“Good. We’re getting somewhere.” One of Hope’s massive servos landed on VNP’s back, and pulled them closer into a stubby finger that jabbed into their midsection- close to their spark-casing. VNP’s spark lurched, burning hot. They had never been handled so… intimately before.

“And I get that you’re scared that something bad might happened. Well, we all get scared. It’s perfectly OK to get scared. _I_ get scared. Even the fiercest and bold Decepticon warriors get scared,” Hope said, his finger leaving their frame and flailing about to punctuate his point. “But that’s not what matters- it’s what you _do_ when you’re scared that matters. It marks a ‘con out as a dud fit only for the grinders, or as a someone that everyone should take seriously; a bot who should lead, command, and be followed,” he said, poking VNPs midsection again. “Do you get where I’m coming from?”

_‘It’s what you do when you’re scared that matters… someone that everyone should take seriously..._ ’ echoed in VNP’s mind. ‘ _He’s right. Of course he’s right. If I want this to stop, I need to act like I want it to stop. I can’t keep being scared of this. It would let myself down. I’d be letting Hope down,’_ VNP thought, and imagining a not-so distant possibility of perhaps being a squad leader, or even greater. They absently nodded their head, caught up in their imagination.

This seemed to appease Hope. VNP was suddenly lifted to their feet, and placed in front of Hope. “Ok. Ok, so, we’ve got things established. Do you want to tell me about what happened today?” Hope asked, leaning forward expectantly, servos on their knees.

‘ _What you do when you’re scared that matters…’_ VNP thought, becoming resolute. ‘ _I will help Hope fix this.’_

They began to talk. At first the details were scarce; a slight that happened, a bad order. But as VNP got into the flow, everything became more descriptive- dates, times, reactions. Anything and everything they noticed. Their recounting of history went well beyond the day’s events, stretching back to the distant months. The floodgate to all the pent up anger that VNP stored had been opened.

As Hope listened, he took out his slate and began to note things down. He interrupted only for clarifications, and other times moved the conversation back to the point when VNP seemed to drag on certain things.

Eventually VNP ran out of things to say, and they leaned onto the locker opposite Hope, exhausted for some reason after the unloading of all that history.

Hope poked at his slate some more, then noticed VNP had stopped talking. “Ah. Thank you. For being brave. It’s a lot of information to take in all at once, and it’s going to take me a while to process. But what you’ve given me is good, but we’ll need more to make it stick,” he said, waving the slate. “Should get that cannon-arm off of you,” Hope said placing the slate onto the bench. VNP nodded, and dragged themselves over to their maintenance kit and handed it over to Hope and then sat down.

VNP was surprised at how quickly they felt a driver pierce the armour of the cannon-arm, and deftly work into the screws with expert-like precision. ‘ _As a Medic, one would have to be an expert at these things, I suppose,’_ VNP thought. They did not usually enjoy this; having someone whom you didn’t particularly like alter your frame was never a good experience. But with Hope? Something was different.

“We can work from what you’ve given me as a starting point. And I must say that you are coping… extremely well for the things that have happened. Perhaps, you are in the wrong line of work,” Hope said, then, in a more conspiratorial tone, “Listen, have you ever, and this might sound a bit forward, but, have you thought about which pathway you’ll be taking? Well, I mean, of course you have, who hasn’t? But, have you considered perhaps taking the Medic pathway? I could even sponsor you for it.”

VNP flinched, and the cannon arm fell into Hope’s hand. The Medic pathway was one of the hardest pathways available to a Vehicon. Its entry requirements were stringent and demanding. Very few Vehicons were chosen to take the pathway, and even fewer ever managed to pass the basic training. They were dazed that Hope had even suggested it, and, _even recommended them_.

“You don’t have to think about it right now, but, definitely consider it.” Hope got up, handing VNP the cannon arm. “I... should get going, I’ve spent a bit too long here, you must understand. But it was a good talk. The next time we meet I’ll look forward for more information, and perhaps, I can come up with a better way for you to give it to me,” Hope said, and hurriedly left the armoury.

VNP sat there, cannon arm on their lap, dazed by possibilities.


	4. Good Feels

_… I don’t enjoy the fact that he’s been snooping around. He’s up to something, but I don’t know what just yet- like I don’t have enough to deal with. How am I supposed to concentrate on our Reviews when this fool acts like handcuffs around my hands?_

* * *

 

 _‘I can’t believe it. Me? A Medic? I’ve read that it’s one of the hardest Pathways, but..’_ VNP thought, their hand shaking in the excitement of possibilities. ‘ _This is such a good piece of luck for me!_ ’ It took a few moments for their spark to stop pulsing so wildly, and for their hands to stop shaking.

Pathways existed so that Vehicons could train, increase their expertise, and begin to specialise in more advanced topics, making them more valuable as soldiers and more importantly, increase their survivability. Pathways were available to all, and had no limit on the amount of times one could go through the testing phase of a Pathway. The only hard rule was that you had to fulfill the requirement of the Pathway you wanted to test for before the Review Period- the time in which Vehicons could begin to apply for specific Pathways.

VNP had completed all of the ‘Basic Training’ collection of Pathways, and had started to take the more advanced topics, such as Advanced Gun Handling; Introduction to Secure Communications; and Advanced Fuel Management. They had also silently aimed for the Commander Pathway, of which one of its few requirements needed a hit-miss ratio above 75% in training sessions before an application would be considered.

‘ _I’ve been aiming for the Commander Pathway since it is not that difficult to get to, gets me out of the squad and doesn’t even require on-field combat experience, but, now that Hope says he can get me into the Medic Pathway, perhaps I need to think more long term about what I want to do._ ’

From VNP’s reading about the various Pathways- which they did frequently during their downtime, given they knew only a few Vehicons on the base- the Medical pathway was exceptionally difficult. It had a written, practical, and theoretical review, and also required active combat duty time logged. They pulled the manifest for the Pathway, and took a few moments re-reading it.

‘ _Hmm. Now that I think about it, I’m not going to be able to pass any of the requirements in the Reviews for it unless I cram, but maybe a recommendation would let me skip that? I don’t understand how a recommendation affect reviews, but I’ll just ask Hope when I see him next,_ ’ VNP thought, their leg bouncing. ‘ _But regardless, Hope wouldn’t have said they would recommend me if they didn’t think that I was good enough for the Medic Pathway. I’m going to read up on it when I get some free time,_ ’ VNP promised themselves. ‘ _But more importantly, I need to think about what I want to do_ after _I get through the Medic Pathway..._ ’ they thought, bringing up the page containing all the Pathways available to this base. ‘ _Wait, maybe… maybe I want to go to other bases? I didn’t even think of doing that..._ ’ VNP thought, going through the menus and selecting bases at random. The list barely shifted- removing a few items and adding more. ‘ _Agh, this is too much right now! I’ll look into it when I’m doing my downtime,’_ they thought with finality, and closed the Pathway page.

They got to their pedes, picking up the cannon-arm from their lap as they did, and walked to their locker. Opening it they saw that a non-combat arm- possibly theirs, or perhaps another Vehicons- lay on the floor of the locker. They picked it up and replaced it with the cannon-arm, shutting the locker and knocking on its face a few times. They lifted the loose arm and turned their torso so that their exposed shoulder port lined up with the port on the arm joint. Then they shoulder-barged the locker- slamming their shoulder-port into the arm-port with a loud thud and click. A moment later, they felt the arm- their arm now- spring to life with connectivity.

They tested the connection; flexing the digits, the wrist, then the arm itself; before giving themselves a thumb up. Swapping out armour like this was a big no-no for Vehicons, since it could lead to some damage of the equipment. But the alternative was to spend far too long with a screwdriver trying to put everything in correctly. It’s why it took two Vehicons to do it, and why VNP didn’t bother doing it now. They were sure that, if anyone were to ask, the reprimand would fall on Leader’s head. Let him deal with it- it would be their small revenge for today.

They took their maintenance kit and placed it into their chest cavity, then walked out of the armoury, towards the elevators, and up to the ground level of the base, thinking about grand plans and possibilities.


	5. Redsaw

Tapping an impatient rhythm with their pede, Redshaw leant against the wall opposite to the main elevator, his fingers scratching paint off of folded arms. The three gash-like slits in his visor pulsed a heavy red light in time with his light-purple plates, which shivered outwards a fraction, then retracted to their previous place. With his emotions being on display so clearly, other V'cons passing by gave him a wide berth and spoke their conversation in Hands, which only soured his mood further.

He wouldn't be waiting here, being made a fool out of, had VNP done the most basic task of  _ recharging _ correctly- something  _ he _ , and everyone else, had known how to do from the moment of their Creation. He couldn't believe that VNP was still having problems with this. The newbie was nothing short of a nightmare.  
When the newbie had taken the shot which had won the training mission, Redsaw- and everyone else in the squad for that matter- had been incredibly surprised and upset when VNP had fallen face-first into the holo-mud, offlined and unresponsive- even to the most gentlest of taps.

"This has to be a joke, right? Someone?" Be had said, breaking the silence. Redshaw remembered seeing how her deep-purple plates had turned into themselves, displaying her anxiety for everyone to see. As he had swept his red-gaze over the entire squad, he saw they wore their emotions on their own plates. Redsaw had done his very best to remain as calm as he could, but he could feel his own armour shivering in anger and his frame heating up as he turned to face VNP, lying crumpled in a heap on the ground. 

There was a good reason for their emotions. The squad had poured every last measure of energy into performing as best as they could today. Redsaw couldn't have been prouder with their performance. The result of their hard work had been something notable: to be ahead of the Time Trial  _ hours  _ ahead of the record holders. But when VNP fell, their effort had been voided.  
Unconscious or dead, She- the training system- would count VNP's falling unconscious as a Frame Down. It had been purportedly impossible to get a Frame Down on this training mission, earning Redsaw's squad the mark of being the first. A mark of shame. A mark that would no doubt bring scrutiny to his squad both from the administrative side, and from other Vehicons.

He remembered how Ped had managed to get between him and the newbie before his anger had burned his processors into slush. They had forced him away, corralled him back to the armoury with words and hands, and after much coaxing, had finally been able to cool down. As they came up to the Base-Proper on the elevator, Ped told him that he had called for a Medic- one they knew- to deal with VNP. Redsaw had thanked Ped and the rest, and ordered them to the feeding grounds, and now waited for VNP and the Medic; T0X1C.

His fingers had made painful gouges in his forearm as he tried to think of something else. With a great amount of effort, he shut himself off from the memory of the training mission, and refocused on a new task, pushing himself off the wall and beginning to pace near the elevator, earning some more head-turns from passing Vehicons. 

How was he going to deal with VNP? 

When the newbie had come to the squad Redsaw had been more than a little enthusiastic- it was something to get his and the rest of the squad's mind off of their recent loss. Yet, as the weeks passed and the squad had gotten to know their new Vehcon sibling a little more, they had all come to the unsettling realisation that VNP was fundamentally different from the rest of them. VNP had been given to them as a  _ blank _ .  
Sure, while VNP had everything necessary to communicate and function as a Vehicon, but there was  _ nothing  _ but that. No combat protocols. No innate memories burned into their spark. VNP hadn't even known how to maintain their own armour; they'd held the screwdriver as if they'd been given something completely alien. 

And so, Redsaw was flummoxed. Nothing in his millennial-long military career had prepared him for this, and the anxiety of not knowing what to do was crushing. How do you deal with a bot who doesn't even know that they did something wrong? How do you teach them to be a  _ Vehicon _ ?

Redsaw's thoughts were interrupted when the elevator groaned into life. He shelved his thoughts- promising to come back to them later- and stopped pacing. He walked closer to the latticed entrance of the elevator and put his arms behind his back and placed his feet a shoulder-width apart in standard military pose.

The Medic and VNP would be coming up the elevator- even if the squad had screwed up, they had still finished hours before the other squads. Yet, the tension built up in his stance. His plates felt like they were constricting him as he tried to come up with a speech to reprimand VNP, but in such a way as to indicate to the Medic that discipline was being maintained. 

The elevator eventually came to its stop, grinding and emitting an agonizing wail as it did so. Redsaw tightened his stance, forcing his plates to steady for the Medic's benefit. The lattice doors shuddered open, and revealed the only occupant.

Redsaw was too surprised to react, and so too apparently, was Hope. The two stared at each other, the only sound between them being the whining and hissing complaints of the Elevator. Redsaw's three-gashed visor stared into Hope's four vertical-gashes, and both sized each other up, looking for the a tell or a weakness in the other's body language. Redsaw's surprise wore off, replaced with a growing anger.

He knew Hope. Hope knew him. Hope had become his enemy when he had directly caused 0Pol to self-terminate. It was why the squad had been saddled with VNP. Worse, Hope knew he was responsible for Redsaw's sibling's death, but simply didn't care. It took an incredible amount of restraint to not try and fight the Medic on the spot, regardless of the consequences.

"Are you going to move?" Hope asked, the medic tilting their head to the side as if to say ' _ are you an idiot? _ '

"Why are you here?" Redsaw heard himself say before he could stop himself. He cursed at himself for the lack of restraint. Even if he hated Hope, the Medic still outranked him. Speaking out of turn to superiors could land one in incredible danger. 

The medic's head turned once more, as if he'd been asked an unbelievably stupid question. "Shouldn't it be obvious Redsaw? I am still, the last time I checked, a Medic. And you did, after all, call for one. So I am here, doing my job, as is prescribed by my calling."

"I am sorry. I phrased my question wrong. We specifically requested and confirmed that Medic T0X1C would be on call for our squad. Did something happen to T0X1C?" Redsaw said, trying to control his plates.

"I hope, Redsaw, that you are not  _ accusing _ my Brother of shirking his duty. Such claims must be taken  _ very  _ seriously. In fact, perhaps you would like to walk with me to the Medicus, and present your case to them? I am heading there right now, we could walk together." When Redsaw didn't respond to this rebuke, Hope took that as confirmation. "I am glad you see. If I might excuse myself from this rather  _ banal  _ conversation, I have my own duties to attend to." Without much more prompting, Hope lumbered forward. Redsaw moved out of the way, lest he be bowled over by the Medic's massive frame. As Hope left, the elevator's doors screeched closed, and the mechanisms groaned loudly as it whirred into action once more.

Watching Hope's back, Redsaw could only stand and think. ' _Hope? Here? What is he doing here? Ped told me it was Medic T0X1C. Was he wrong? Or did Hope exchange a Trust to get called out to this? Perhaps Hope is on call to another squad? No, no. We finished too far ahead in time. If Hope is here, then that means he is trying to hurt us somehow. But why is he trying to do it through VNP?_ ' Redsaw thought furiously, but was interrupted by the loud chattering of a pair of Vehicons walking past them. He broke his gaze to look at them only for a moment, before he heard a familiar, high pitched voice behind him.

"Err, Leader? What are you doing here?" VNP said. Redsaw spun around on his heels- a little too quickly- composing himself. VNP flinched, their cross-gash visor flickering in surprise.

"I- I was waiting for you. After all, nobody told you we were going to the feeding grounds," Redsaw said, tightening their plates. "Come on, let's go. The rest of the squad is waiting for us. Do you have enough energy to transform?"

VNP nodded timidly, and Redsaw took the lead, with the newbie following. If VNP had spoken to him during the trip, he could not hear it, so lost in deep, anxious thought over the appearance of Hope.


End file.
